


Groot's flowers

by Chelsea_Horror



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Brotps, Comedy, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Horror/pseuds/Chelsea_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket causes yet another fight, surprise surprise, and this isn't what Quill signed up for goddamnit. And if Groot would just stop with the flowers, that'd be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> First real attempt at GOTG fanfiction,so yeah. Be kind. Also, this entire movie is my brotp

“Damnit!”  
A lot more expletives ran through Peter Quill’s head just then, but none he could say out loud. Last time he had let out some of his more filthy terran words, Gamora had cuffed him around the head. So now, as he hopped around, holding his aching foot, he struggled to hold his tongue. The broken glass shards of one of the many vases scattered around the Milano lay on the ground at his feet where he had accidently knocked it. Broken tulips lay in the water puddle. Peter was sure they wouldn’t notice a single vase missing. There were literally tons. Every time Rocket got into an argument with someone else, and it happened a lot, Groot would grow flowers for them. It was touching, but not exactly sensible. The Milano reeked of roses, lavender and lilies. And every time Peter or Gamora mentioned perhaps getting rid of the older ones, Groot’s big brown eyes would tear up and they wouldn’t have the heart to continue. It didn’t help that the flowers weren’t dying, either. Curse that tree and his magic flower powers.

“Oi! You better be cleanin that up, Quill, and before Groot notices. You wouldn’t want to be hurting his feelings”  
Peter looked up as Rocket walked past him in the small hallway, carefully stepping past the puddle and glass. He held what looked like the metal skeleton of Peter’s lamp and an old, broken coffee machine that he’d found on a trader planet in his paws.  
“What is that going to be?” Peter asked the raccoon as he walked away.  
”Probably something that will end up saving all your sorry asses” He called back. Quill made a face at the retreating figure and turned his attention back to his sore foot. Mentally cursing all flowers, no matter how pretty they were, he started to pick up the shards.


	2. Drax is not a princess

“If you do not move your contraptions, I will throw them away!”

“I’d like to see you try, princess”

“I am not a princess!”

Peter gripped his face and groaned to himself. Gamora, in the pilot seat next to him, looked ready to leap up and lock the raccoon in the bathroom, politeness be damned. Her hands flexed on the wheel of the Milano. She flashed him a sharp look that clearly said _you get up and stop this or so help me I will crash this ship into the nearest planet_. He groaned again but pushed himself out of the chair and turned to Drax and Rocket. Drax stood over Rocket, menacingly staring down at him. Unlike other, saner creatures, Rocket wasn’t backing down and he stared right back up at him, his sharp teeth bared slightly. Odd pieces of weapons and everyday objects were scattered around them, a couple bent from Drax’s massive combat boots. They turned to him-still glaring, when he stood up. Groot was standing up as well, his head almost reaching the ceiling, looking on worriedly, and ready to jump in for Rocket if things got violent.

“Guys, do you think you could just stop arguing? Please?” Shit, wrong thing to say. Their expressions grew offended. Clearly they expected him to support one of them.

“I will not stop arguing until you make him move his things out of the way!” Drax exclaimed, clenching his fists.

“Why do I have to make him move his stuff!? We’re all responsible around here. Mostly” He argued back. Gamora groaned from the front seat. He shot Rocket a pleading look. He rocked back on his paws and crossed his arms, glaring.

“You playing favourites now, Quill? Real nice”

“I am not!”

“Are too! Don’t you remember me saving your life? And this is what I get. Typical”

“I saved his life too!” Drax butted in.

"You tried to blow him up”

“That was your plan”

“Not my fault you were stupid enough to agree with it”

Drax started to look _really_ angry. His hands rested on the hilts of his short swords. Rocket seemed to be daring him to unsheathe them, to lunge at him. His tail flicked side to side restlessly and his ears were flattened against his head. The air grew thick with anticipation. Peter watched them stare into each other’s eyes angrily for what seemed like an eternity with his stomach sinking in dread. Suddenly, Drax turned around and stormed off, brushing past Groot, who looked at him with big sad eyes, and clunked down the stairs. He let out a breath of relief. He did not want to get in front of anyone who Drax was trying to get his hands on because he was pretty sure Drax could break all the bones in his human body. He liked his ribcage how it was, thank you very much.

Rocket smirked at Quill triumphantly. _See, I won_ his expression said but before he could actually say it out loud, Peter cut him off. “Oh no, don’t you start. You know that he holds a grudge like a bitch. This is your fault, now everything is going to be awkward at breakfast” If there was one thing that Peter Quill hated, it was tense breakfasts. All he wanted to do was give his body time to wake up and eat delicious food, not share awkward eye contact. Rocket huffed and twitched his nose at him before walking out as well, less noisily. Peter would have told him to watch out for Drax waiting for him in the halls, perhaps with a bucket of water, but Rocket was smart enough to do that on his own. Feeling just a little bit triumphant, he collapsed back into his chair. He looked over at Gamora, waiting for her to comment. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line. Not a good sign, Peter thought.

“Well?” He prompted her. May as well get it over with. She looked over at him, annoyance clear in the tiny line between her eyebrows.

“You didn't help. Now they’re still angry at each other and probably with you too” He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“What did you want me to say?!” She didn't answer, only shook her head in disapproval. He grabbed his Walkman from the side of his chair and angrily slammed the headphones on his head. Two can play the silent game. Before he could press play, and drown everyone out with the familiar songs of awesome mix #1, Groot placed a large, mossy hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Groot, craning his head back considerably far. Groot extended his other hand, and from his wrist grew a single sunflower. It looked incredibly out of place with the rest of him. He offered it to Quill, humming in what Quill assumed to be an “I’m sorry” way. Sighing slightly to himself, he plucked the large flower from Groot’s wrist and held it in his lap.

“Thanks, man”

“I am Groot”


	3. Cockroaches

He knew it was going to be awkward. He’d said as much and now here they were, crowded around the admittedly small table and silently eating their gloopy porridge. The porridge was just a tad out of date, but it was all there was to eat. Groot, for whatever reason, had decided he was going to raid the food cupboard and eat _literally everything_ , heedless of the wrapping and packaging. Quill didn’t know what constipation was like for a flora colossus, but from the slightly pained look on Groot’s face, it wasn’t comfortable. Gamora was sitting next to him, a carefully blank look on her face. She’d quickly claimed the seat when he’d sat down, not wanting to sit between Drax and Rocket. They were stoically spooning the porridge into their mouths, almost mirroring each other. Both of them had their shoulders hunched over and tense, and were gazing down with unseeing eyes. Drax made it look a bit more formidable than his furry rival, typically. Rocket never really could pull off the “Fear me” look- he was just so _cute_ \- but he could pull of the “I’m incredibly pissed off” look amazingly.

The air was thick and the porridge stuck to the roof of Quill’s mouth. Just one wrong look and this is going to turn into warfare, he thought. Finishing the gloop, he hurriedly stood up, his chair spinning in his wake, and turned to shove his bowl into the sink. Before he took two steps, he heard a disgusting crunch and Drax _exploded_ from his seat. Gamora and Groot sprung back from the table, Groot a little woozily. Rocket sprung up onto the table, wielding his spoon like a small dagger in front of him. If Quill knew him, and he thought he did, he would say Rocket’s face was just a little smug, maybe even _amused_.

Drax was spluttering, wiping his hand across his mouth and spitting into the bowl. To everyone’s disgust, except Rocket, who, to Peter’s chagrin, was holding back a grin, Drax was spitting out something that looked like tiny brown insect legs. Gamora took another step back. Even kick ass assassins didn’t like cockroaches. Drax fixed Rocket with eyes that were just a little too blank to be calm. Rocket lifted his spoon a little higher.

“You” Drax paused then, as if he didn't believe what he was going to say, “Put **insects** , in my bowl?”

Gamora and Quill both sucked in a breath. Rocket nodded slightly, his mouth barely holding back a grin. And just as suddenly as he had jumped up, Drax started laughing. Big, hearty laughs. Nobody moved, except for Rocket, who quickly dropped his almost-grin.

“What are you laughing about? Aren’t you mad?” He asked snarkily. Drax clapped a big hand on his shoulder and wiped tears from his eyes.

“No, my small friend! Not at all! Well played” He smiled, and just like the rest of him, it was a big smile. He didn’t look so menacing anymore. Quill let out his breathe in a big whoosh. Groot started making a weird scraping, whistling noise that he assumed to be the tree’s laugh.

“My daughter used to do that too” Drax continued, his voice wobbling just a little when he said daughter.

“So, the fights over?” Quill asked hopefully in the resulting silence.

“Yes, all is forgiven”

Rocket didn't look like he entirely agreed, but he didn't say anything. Gamora sighed gratefully,“Thank the stars”

“I am Groot” They all looked over at Groot who was holding out a handful of pale daisies to Drax. Drax took them happily enough, nodding jovially at Groot. He was still wearing his giant smile and chuckling slightly. Quill silently wondered if he could ditch one of the vases out of the windows to float among the stars without anyone noticing. Gamora whipped her head around to glare at Quill. He didn’t remember her ever saying she was telepathic; it must be a woman’s thing. He flashed her pleading look. She squinted slightly. Looks like the flowers were staying.

“Oh great” He mumbled but stepped forward and clapped a hand on Rocket’s shoulder, who was mumbling about failed plans, and a hand on Drax’s.

“Time for a drink!” He announced, to everyone’s approval. Better than flowers, any day.


End file.
